You're the One
by PieAngel
Summary: Santana is walking down the halls when she hears music from the auditorium. She finds out that it is Quinn, she also finds out something else...


_**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS AND THE SHOW. THEY BELONG THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. INVISIBLE IS TAYLOR SWIFT's AND GLEE BELONGS TO FOX.**_

_**Based on Taylor Swifts Invisible. In this Brittana NEVER happened, they NEVER slept together, and NEVER dated, but Santana is out and has feelings for Brittany, but Brittany only thinks of her as a friend and is oblivious to her attempts to show her feelings. Set in the time that Quinn is supposed to become a Skank, but she doesn't become one, instead of disappearing because of that she disappears because of something else...**_

You were walking down the empty halls of McKinley High, having just left the cheerios locker room, when you heard music coming from the auditorium. You slowly walk over to the doors and half expect Rachel to be practicing one of her songs again just in case she gets a solo.

So, when you find that it is Quinn who is there, you are more than surprised. You haven't heard Quinn sing in a long time, or talk for that matter. She has suddenly become less and less worried about her status, or popularity lately, and has almost dropped off the radar completely. And she hasn't talked to you and you haven't talked to her in a while, even though you see each other in Glee everyday, and you're supposed to be best friends.

Although you haven't exactly been trying to reach out to her, you have been too busy chasing after Brittany.

You are pulled out of you're thoughts when Quinn starts singing, you notice that she is sat at a piano, you didn't even know she could play piano.

_She can't see the way your eyes,_

_Light up when you smile,_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare,_

_Whenever she walks by,_

You walk into the auditorium completely, and make sure the doors close silently. You walk down a couple of stairs to get a good view of her face. It looks sad.

_And you can't see me wanting you,_

_The way you want her,_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you,_

_She don't even know you,_

_She's never gonna love you,_

_Like I want to,_

_And you just see right through me,_

_But only if you knew me,_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible,_

_Yeah, oh_

You are wondering what stupid guy has broken her heart, and is dumb enough to not notice her.

_There's a fire inside of you,_

_That can't help but shine through,_

_But she's never gonna see the light,_

_No matter what you do,_

_And all I think about is,_

_How to to make you think of me,_

_And everything that we could be,_

_I just wanna show you,_

_She don't even know you,_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to,_

But, then you remember that all the guys are single (besides Mike) and they are all her friends, and notice her.

_And you just see right through me,_

_But only if you knew me,_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,_

_Instead I'm just invisible,_

_Like shadows in the faded light,_

_Oh we're invisible,_

You look closer, and see that tears are coming from her eyes, and are falling freely from her face. You hate seeing her cry and just want to run down and pull her into your arms, and beat up the stupid boy who did this to her. But you don't, you probably aren't even supposed to see this. She hasn't noticed that you are here.

_I just wanna look in your eyes,_

_And make you realize,_

_I just wanna show you,_

_She don't even know you,_

_Baby, let me love you,_

_Let me want you,_

_You just see right through me,_

_But only if you knew me,_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable,_

_Instead, I'm just invisible,_

_Oh ho yeah,_

_She can't see the way your eyes,_

_Light up when you smile.._.

She takes a deep breath before saying, "I love you Santana," and walking off the stage towards the stage's back door.

You stand there frozen.

She loves _you_.

_Quinn_ is in love with _you._

_You're_ the one who is stupid.

_You're_ the one who didn't notice her.

_You're_ the one that did this to her,

_You're_ the one who is after the wrong person.

And _you're_ gonna be the one to fix it.

_**A oneshot I posted but was taken down because of plagiarism. Even though I said clearly that I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE SHOW AND ITS CHARACTERS. So hopefully this time it won't get taken down, if it does I won't try to to repost it.**_


End file.
